Talk:Mare Barrow/@comment-107.77.80.123-20180326050231
Omg anyone who likes Cal is God damn stupid- I'm sorry!! I'm not usually this mean but I hate Cal so so much you have no idea I think I win longest comment of the century!! Please comment if you are a Kilorn×Mare shipper Omg. I hate life Kilorn and Mare are PERFECT Haters gonna hate Cal is stupid, he says he loves Mare but his actions show otherwise. He dumb and doesn't deserve Mare after all that he has put her through. I loved Cal at the beginning of Red Queen, but he is horrible Maven, well... Maven. At least he has a reason for being a monster. I know he has a heart and he had showed it in some parts of the books, but I ship Mare×Kilorn more. But he is better than Cal. Kilorn. AHHH Kilorn. He is amazing. He would do anything for Mare, but he tries to hide his love for her behind a smirk. He has a great personality and has never once betrayed Mare. Mare is stupid, and still hasn't realized this. Most people will say he is too in the friend zone, but that's not true. Mare thinks she hates Maven, and Cal just betrayed her for the crown, so I think in War Storm he will be the only one there for Mare. I think this will cause Mare to realize how amazing he is. Even if she doesn't end up loving him romantically, I still think (hope) that they will end up together. If not- KILL ME NOW. I will scream for 5 days straight at a wall and cry until I have no more tears. I hate Cal, he had always seemed to odd to me. I will hate and curse the entire series if they end up together. And if she doesn't end up with Kilorn, she is the most stupid person in the entire universe and I hope Kilorn ends up with someone who actually cares about him. Oh and also... Has anyone noticed that in Glass sword when Kilorn explains why he locked Mare up with Cal in the cell and had a good reason, she barely noticed or cared much at all, even when it helped all of them. It got them the information they needed and helped Mare get Cal out of the cell, even though Kilorn hates Cal, he did it for Mare. And When Cal said he could fly the plane there was a whole page talking about how awesome Cal can fly the plane EVEN THO HE HASN'T DONE IT YET. Mare is all caught up in how awesome she THINKS he can fly the plan, that all she said to Kilorn was 'oh.' Kilorn deserves so much more than Mare has given him, if she would just realize this Oh and Cal is too messed up. Like at the ending, people could say Mare is being selfish, but that's just because they like Cal. I mean- what did Cal expect? If he really knew her then he would know that that isn't even an option. Mare has tried so hard to get away from the crown, he is just stupid. I'm mad that Mare hasn't dumped him before this. And I don't like to think of relationships as 'dating'. I mean, saying Kilorn and Mare are 'dating' just isn't right. If they were in a relationship, I would think it's more of a teasing/ loving relationship. They would laugh and make jokes and elbow each other, but they would still have cutsie moments. Sorry I ship them sooo hard but let's face it- all of us Mareven and Kilmare fans are doomed. Mare is going to make the stupid decision. Maybe it's better, Maven and Kilorn might be too good for Mare. Oh and Maven is NOT a monster. Elara is though